


Some Rules Are Made To Be Broken

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Identity Reveal, Post Reveal, i hurt the sunshine for a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Marinette decided that when she became guardian that she would stay away from men. Too bad one man can't listen to the rules.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 18
Kudos: 218





	Some Rules Are Made To Be Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this when listening to New Rules by Dua Lipa. Give it a listen! I would also like to thank fandomchildd and NerdyPanda3126 for being lovely betas! You guys rock!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2qgadSvNyU

Marinette’s eyes shot open as she glared at the ceiling of her room.  _ ‘Not again,’  _ she thought as she felt a body shift next to her. The soreness of her lower body, the tell tale sign of what she had been doing before she had fallen asleep. ‘ _ Three rules. That’s all I had to follow. Three simple rules to keep this from happening over and over.’  _

She looked around her room, dimly lit by the lamp from her bedside table. Two kwami lay asleep, clinging to each other like a lifeline. She sighed knowing she would be the reason they would be ripped apart again. ‘ _ If only things could be different.’  _ She thought of that fateful day three months ago; the day she witnessed Chat Noir turn back into Adrien Agreste. 

She had just started university five months ago. The moment she graduated lycée she moved into a small one bedroom apartment Master Fu had purchased before he lost his memories. At least here she could let the kwamis roam free without her parents being nosy. The transition was smooth. Hawkmoth still up to his normal shenanigans of releasing akumas every five to seven days, Alya still chasing Ladybug and Chat Noir while attending internship at one of the local paper, Nino running gigs at night while going to school during the day, and Adrien modeling for his father while attending business classes at the same university.

Everything was fine until two months later when the untimely reveal in the locker room of the University gym happened. All because Marinette chose the men’s locker room to de-transform. She couldn’t handle the shock so she ran. 

After the traumatizing situation with Chat Blanc she had decided to swear off men for the most part. No matter how hard she tried she couldn’t develop more than friendly feelings for Luka. He understood and when he graduated he left the city to travel and freelance until the rest of Kitty Section were old enough to leave home. She dismissed her feelings for Adrien when he started to date Kagami. The relationship lasted only a few months; the two decided that they were better off as friends than a couple. Marinette’s feelings for him wouldn’t stay away. 

Along with her feelings for Adrien, she had somehow managed to develop feelings for Chat Noir. But after too many nightmares about Chat Blanc she refused to give in. Their love would not destroy the world. They would defeat Hawkmoth and after that they could be together, if he still wanted her. Using the excuse of the stress of the last year of lycée and getting used to university life, she had cut her social interactions to almost zero on both sides of the mask. 

She still had lunch with Alya a few times a week, and sometimes Nino tagged along, so she saw him every once in a while. But Adrien she only saw maybe once a month at whichever Saturday they decide to see Nino DJ at the club. Occasionally Adrien would send her a meme but she tried to limit communication with him so it would be easier to get over him. She cut patrols to two days every other week so she didn’t have to look at the other blonde who made her heart flutter. She was doing fine. A little lonely but still fine - until the reveal. 

Thinking back to that day was painful. To see the look of pure joy on Adrien's face when her suit glittered off to reveal Marinette. ‘‘My Lady!! Princess!! It’s you!! This is so exciting!! I told you we knew each other somehow!! _ ”  _ he had said. She’d been horrified. 

“No! No! We aren’t supposed to know!! You aren’t supposed to be you!! Why couldn’t you have been someone else!! _ ”  _ Her voice was laced with pain as she fought back tears. So when she fled the locker room, leaving behind one heartbroken cat boy model, she immediately made a rule to never make unnecessary contact with him. 

He tried to call her again and again.. She forced herself to not answer. She deleted his voicemails. All she could see was white and water. She couldn’t do it. A week later, late at night, she looked at her phone to see Nino calling. Thinking something might be wrong with Alya she answered, only for it to be Adrien on the other side. “ _ Why can’t you love me My Lady? Why? Am I unlovable? Princess, what can I do to deserve your love!? Tell me please!!”  _ He was very drunk. ‘ _ Oh no’  _ she thought as she collapsed on her bed. 

“Adrien, please we can’t do this. You are not in any state to have a coherent conversation. And where did you get Nino’s phone? _ ” _ All she heard was a gasping sob from the other end. 

“ _ It’s been a week and you won’t even look at me Marinette.”  _ His tone took a more serious turn than his inebriated blubbering before. “ _ I have tried to talk and all you do is run. What are you running from Marinette? Tell me and I will fight them for you. They’ll never touch you.”  _ His declaration had her sobbing as she whispered  _ “You _ .” And hung up the phone. 

After the reveal, they fought together silently, only communicating to capture the akumas quickly and be on their way. The Ladyblog commented on the lack of joy and energy in their battles, but Ladybug assured Alya that they were just tired and everything was fine. But it wasn’t. Two weeks after the phone incident she broke her second rule: don’t let him into her apartment. 

She hardly ever entertained guests, even her friends. Her apartment was too cramped. It had been two weeks since Adrien had said anything to her outside of battle, so when someone knocked on what she assumed was her apartment door at nine at night she didn’t think anything of it. Maybe it was the elderly neighbor with a question. But when she opened the door, there was no one there. Confused, she looked around, only for dread to sweep over her body as she heard the knocking again. Her balcony door. Where a black cat superhero was sitting outside, drenched in the freezing downpour from the autumn rains. She closed the front door slowly and turned around, avoiding eye contact at all costs. She looked at the floor as she made her way over to the other door. 

She cracked it open to ask him, “what are you  _ doing _ !? _ ”  _ . 

“I needed to see you, I had to. I can’t take it anymore! I love you, you know this! Is me being  _ me _ so awful that you can’t look at me? _ ”  _ His voice so broken it made her feel worse than what she already felt. 

“You need to leave.” She tried to sound firm but it came out weak. 

“I will leave when you tell me why you are acting this way!” he whisper-yelled, not wanting to be overheard by neighbors but loud enough that she could hear him over the rain. He stepped closer to the door and to her. She placed her hand in front of her and hesitated before applying pressure to his chest to push him back. 

“You need to leave,” she repeated but he didn’t budge. 

“Tell me Marinette, why? Why do you do this? Why? Why? Why?!!”

Every ‘why’ made her cringe even more until she finally blurted out “Because I love you!! Alright! I love you so much that I can’t be with you! We can not be together if we want to win! Now please leave!!” Her body heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She still couldn’t look him in the eye. His face had no color as he stared at her with his mouth open wide, water dripping down his hair and into his face from the rain. Recovering quickly, he asked “If you love me then why can’t we be together? _Please_ Marinette.” His voice was so soft and she made the mistake of looking up, seeing the unhindered love in his eyes. And she was a goner. 

He grabbed her arms gently and pulled her close to him, the water on his suit soaking her clothes as he brought his lips down to meet hers hungrily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he ran a hand through her hair. Their lips met sloppily over and over again as she slowly started to pull him into the apartment out of the rain. When he finally made it inside he slammed the door shut with his foot and de-transformed all in one motion. Plagg flew off somewhere; neither one of them noticed. His clothes started to soak up the water from Marinette’s but it didn’t matter for long as their clothes started to come off. First the sweaters and then the jeans and the rest is how Marinette ended up in her current predicament. Except it was the fourth time this had happened. 

She had made the rules for a reason, but in the two and a half months since the first incident, she had broken every single one multiple times. It was just three simple rules. Don’t answer the phone. Don’t let him inside. And don’t be too friendly. But then his father tried to pull him out of university and he ended up on her doorstep again depressed. She needed him to stop. She knew he was trying to wear her resolve down little by little. A phone call here. A surprise visit at her lunches when Alya conveniently bailed. Until she had slept with him again and again wanting to feel that love yet knowing it should be forbidden. 

She put her head in her hands as she leaned over the bed, the silk sheet falling a bit revealing how naked she was. She sat up and turned to look at the blonde boy sleeping peacefully on her bed. ‘ _ Why does he have to look so peaceful when he’s here. He never looks like that anywhere else.’ _ He started to move a little more when he peeked an eye open. 

Adrien gave a small sideways smirk as he asked “Going over your rules again My Lady?” She felt a little anger flare at the audacity of his question. She readjusted the sheet to cover herself. 

“You can’t just ask me about my rules after you’ve made me break them on multiple occasions!! I’ve told you hundreds of times, we can not be together! Bad things will happen! The rules are there to protect us! We shouldn’t be in contact with each other outside of miraculous business! We shouldn’t text or call or go to clubs or fancy dinners or...or… whatever this is!!” She gestured to him laying naked in her bed as his hair lay on a pillow like his golden halo.

He smiled wider now that he was more awake and leaned over to pull her against his chest. He grabbed the back of her head and brought her into a heated kiss. As he let go of her she whimpered as he kissed toward her ear and whispered “ _ Some rules are made to be broken, Princess!”  _


End file.
